Still You
by chanbie
Summary: Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran yang dengan penuh pertimbangan, akhirnya memilih untuk merawat Kim Jongin-pengidap bipolar dan depresi berat selama bertahun-tahun. Kaisoo here! YAOI
1. STILL YOU

_Main Pairing:_

Jongin _x_ Kyungsoo

 _Another Casts:_

Kim Yoora

Kim Joonmyeon

Krystal Jung

etc.

 ** _CHANBIE_** PROUDLY PRESENT

\--

"Rindu--Soo."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

"Kau hanya perlu mencintaiku sekali lagi."

"Tidak. Aku mencintainya."


	2. PROLOG

_Main Pairing_ :

Jongin x Kyungsoo

 _Other Casts_ :

Kim Yoora

Kim Joonmyeon

Krystal Jung

etc.

 ** _CHANBIE_** PROUDLY PRESENT

\--

 _20 Desember 2017_.

Itu adalah tanggal yang sejak lama ditunggunya.

"Mahasiswa dengan nilai terbaik angkatan sembilan puluh lima, Do Kyungsoo." Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar ketika namanya disebutkan.

Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran lulus dengan IPK terbaik, 3,98.

 _Nyaris sempurna_.

Si pemilik nilai terbaik tersebut berdiri dengan bangga dengan sang kakak yang memeluknya hangat. Dia membungkuk beberapa detik dan kakinya mulai melangkah menuju ke depan podium.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di samping podium dan dia membungkuk sopan kepada para tamu yang datang. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya dia kembali berdiri tegak dan melangkah sedikit lagi menuju hadapan podium.

"Selamat siang," Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk ketika sapaannya disambut hangat oleh suara riuh yang menjawabnya. "Ah, aku bingung harus bicara apa walau faktanya aku sudah berbicara panjang sekarang," dia meremas jas hitamnya diam-diam, ketika tawaan mulai terdengar.

"Terima kasih untuk para _seonsaengnim_ yang telah memberiku banyak materi selama aku menjadi mahasiswa disini, terutama untuk Kim Hee _seonsaengnim_ yang pada akhirnya menerima skripsiku walau aku harus mendapat penolakan terlebih dahulu sebanyak dua kali," tawa kembali terdengar. Kyungsoo tersenyum ke seluruh penjuru aula gedung ini dan tatapannya terhenti tepat pada seorang gadis yang duduk dengan bangga di bawah sana, tersenyum hangat pada dirinya. Do Yoo Ri.

"Terima kasih kepada orang tuaku yang sudah berada bersama Tuhan, untuk _Noona_ ku tersayang, Do Yoo Ri, aku sangat mencintaimu, _Noona_!" Kyungsoo memberi _fly kiss_ kepada gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi pusatnya. "Terima kasih untuk Yoora _Noona_ yang tidak bisa hadir pada siang inidan terima kasih kepada semua yang telah mendukungku, terima kasih banyak."

Setelahnya, dia bersalaman dengan Lee Hyu Rakepala yayasan di kampusnya.

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

Hallo, _another chapter for ya!_

 _maaf ini too short karna baru prolog hahaha x_x_

 _review sangat dibutuhkan, terima kasih_ h :)


	3. Chapter 1

_Main Pairing:_

Jongin x Kyungsoo

 _Other Casts:_

Kim Yoora

Kim Joonmyeon

Krystal Jung

 _etc._

 ** _CHANBIE_** PROUDLY PRESENT

...

"HEY, kau datang."

Kyungsoo yang baru saja menapakan kakinya selangkah masuk ke dalam rumah besar ini, segera menoleh pada seseorang yang berucap tadi. Dia tersenyum tipis kepada gadis cantik bersurai hitam legam itu.

"Kemari," Yoora, gadis bersurai hitam tersebut, mengibaskan tangan kanannya--menyuruh Kyungsoo mendekat padanya. Tidak, dia bukannya tidak sopan. Tetapi memang keduanya sudah lama dekat.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan datang hanya dalam waktu tiga belas jam kemudian," Yoora berbicara dengan senyuman tipis yang menghadap pada jam dinding. Dia kemudian tersenyum hangat pada pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Kita sama-sama harus selalu ada jika sedang dibutuhkan satu sama lain, kau tahu," Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Yoora mengulum senyumnya seraya mengambil map diatas meja. Dia membukanya, menarik dua lembar HVS yang berisi biografi seseorang. "Kurasa ini akan sulit."

"Tidak akan sulit jika dikerjakan dengan senang hati. Kau yang mengatakan itu padaku, bukan?" Kyungsoo terkekeh dan Yoora ikut terkekeh pula.

"Kau benar." Yoora bergeser dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk bagian kursi di sebelahnya. "Pindah kesini." Dan Kyungsoo menurut.

"Kim Jongin, dua puluh tiga tahun, penderita bipolar dan depresi berat selama tiga tahun," Yoora memberi dua lembar kertas itu pada Kyungsoo. Dia terdiam sejenak, memerhatikan juniornya itu begitu serius membaca isi dalam kertas tersebut.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah, dan Yoora menyadari itu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Kyungsoo lebih detail. "Ada yang salah disini?"

"Kim Jongin ...," Kyungsoo bergumam pelan tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Yoora. Tiga detik dia terdiam, akhirnya ia kembali menatap Yoora. "Kupikir aku tidak bisa,"

"Kyungsoo--"

Kyungsoo memotongnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak, _Noona_. Aku tidak bisa."

Setelah berucap _final,_ Kyungsoo berdiri dan pergi dengan mengucapkan sepatah kata,

"Maaf."

...

 _Yoora merupakan seorang Dokter di sebuah rumah sakit besar,_ Seoul Hospital _dan dia juga merupakan pemiliknya._

 _Sedangkan Kyungsoo--pertama kali Yoora mengenalnya hanyalah pria berumur 19 tahun yang membutuhkan uang untuk membayar kuliah semester selanjutnya._

 _Kyungsoo berdiri di depan lobi rumah sakit miliknya. Pria itu memegang map merah dan tampak memelas pada penjaga lobi tersebut. Dan Yoora memerhatikan bagaimana pria itu memohon untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan._

 _"Apa ada masalah disini?" Yoora berucap seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada meja lobi._ _Gadis di balik meja lobi itu membungkuk sopan, dan Kyungsoo ikut membungkuk dengan gerakan kikuk._

 _"Maaf,_ Yoora-ssi _, pria ini terus memohon ingin melamar pekerjaan,"_

 _Yoora terdiam sejenak menatap gadis itu. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri menunduk, memainkan jari-jari tangannya yang sibuk memegangi map tersebut._

 _"Berapa umurmu?" Yoora bertanya. Tatapannya mengintimidasi pria lugu di depannya itu._

 _Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap gadis dewasa di hadapannya itu. "Sembilan belas,_ Uisa-nim,

 _Yoora berdeham sesaat. Dia sudah bisa menebak berapa umur pria itu sebelum bertanya. "Kau tahu, seseorang tidak bisa melamar pekerjaan disini dengan syarat wajib, minimal strata satu."_

 _Yoora dapat melihat bagaimana piasnya wajah pria itu. Ia tahu pasti pria ini tahu siapa dirinya._

 _"Aku ... tahu," Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dengan lamat. Dia menunduk lagi._

 _"Kau kuliah dimana? Berada di jurusan apa?"_

 _Pria dengan surai hitam kecokelatan itu mengangkat wajahnya lagi, dia tersenyum tipis. "Penerima beasiswa di Universitas Yonsei, Fakultas Kedokteran."_

 _Yoora tertegun. "Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Do Kyungsoo, Yoora-_ ssi.

 _"Mari ke ruanganku," Yoora berbalik badan dan sebelum mengambil langkah, dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu lebar._

 _"Kurasa aku bisa mempertimbangkanmu."_

Dan begitu awal mulanya mereka bertemu--Kyungsoo yang memohon bekerja dan Yoora yang menerimanya, walau bukan sebuah pekerjaan yang awalnya Kyungsoo bayangkan--yang minimalnya, menjadi seorang _office boy_ di _Seoul Hospital._

Yoora memberinya pekerjaan sebagaimana harusnya itu adalah pekerjaan seorang perempuan mengurus seorang wanita lansia yang tinggal bersama seorang cucu tak lain adalah teman dekat Yoora sendiri dan memiliki banyak harta.

Yoora bilang, sudah sepuluh kali lebih temannya itu mengganti seorang pengurus yang pas untuk neneknya. Dari mulai seorang pengasuh terbaik, hingga seorang pengasuh kelas bawah. Namun belum genap 6 bulan bekerja, mereka sudah memilih _resign_ dengan alasan yang sama--nenek tersebut tidak mau menurut dan selalu membangkang.

Dan Kyungsoo menerima pekerjaannya dengan bayaran yang mampu membayar uang kuliahnya hingga lulus, dengan syarat; dirinya harus mengurus nenek tersebut hingga sang cucu yang kini berada di Amerika kembali ke negara ini--Korea Selatan. Yah, berkisar dua tahun.

Mulai dari saat itu, Kyungsoo dan Yoora dekat. Yoora sering mengunjungi mansion dimana Kyungsoo bekerja dan perkembangannya cukup bagus. Pria itu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Dan dua tahun kemudian, Min Ah --teman dekat Yoora-- kembali. Dia cukup senang dengan bagaimana Kyungsoo merawat neneknya, dan dia bertanya _"apakah kau mau merawat nenekku untuk seterusnya?"_ dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menjawab, _"ya"._

Hingga 6 bulan yang lalu genap 4 tahun dirinya bekerja, nenek tersebut dinyatakan meninggal dunia di _Seoul Hospital_ karena penyakit jantung yang di deritanya.

Kyungsoo menangis sepanjang malam selama kurang lebih sebulan lamanya. Selama hari dimana dia terus menangis, dia tinggal bersama Yoora.

Berkali-kali Yoora mengatakan, _"Kau melakukan tugas dengan baik dan kau sudah mendapatkan bayaran yang setimpal."_

Namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyangga, _"Ini bukan tentang bayaran. Kau tahu seberapa lama aku bersamanya. Sangat sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang telah bersamamu sejak lama, akhirnya pergi selamanya."_

\--Dan Yoora bungkam mendengarnya.

Yoora sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri karena Yoora tidak bohong, kalau pria itu benar-benar membuatnya khawatir Kyungsoo sedih dan membuatnya senang kala pria itu bercerita hal yang menyenangkan padanya.

"Kau baik?"

Pagi ini Yoora memutuskan pergi menuju rumah Kyungsoo yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Dia cukup khawatir dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang menolak tawaran dirinya mentah-mentah kemarin sore.

 _Something was happened to him._

Tidak ada Yoori di sekitar rumah. Dan ia tahu, bahwa kakak kandung Kyungsoo yang berumur sama dengannya itu pasti tengah bekerja.

Hanya ada Kyungsoo yang tengah melamun di balkon kamar yang menghadap jalan raya tersebut.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada gadis yang kini berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Yoora duduk disana, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan maklum.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu seperti ini dan aku tidak memaksa dirimu untuk bercerita. Yah, setidaknya kau sudah bercerita masalahmu dengan Yoori, walau tidak bercerita padaku." Yoora mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Dia menatap sekeliling kamar ini dan baru menyadari, banyak yang berubah. Berapa lama dia tidak berkunjung kemari? _Ah_ , itu bukan pertanyaan yang penting sekarang.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri tegak di balkon tanpa berniat untuk menemui Yoora yang duduk tiga meter darinya berdiri.

"Kau mengabaikan _Noona_ keduamu, Kyungsoo," Yoora berucap serius. Bisa di dengar kalau pria itu menghela napasnya cukup kasar.

Kyungsoo berbalik badan dan memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua kantung celananya. Dia bersandar di dinding, menatap Yoora nanar. "Kau hanya tidak mengerti, _Noona_."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, agar aku mengerti." Yoora membalas retoris. Dia menatap Kyungsoo cukup dalam, membuat pria itu mendengus dalam hati. "Kau yang mengatakan padaku _bahwa kita harus saling membantu jika sedang dibutuhkan_ , 'kan? Sekarang, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Setidaknya katakan padaku satu alasan yang jelas, mengapa kau menolak permintaanku ini."

Gadis itu tidak akan meminta bantuannya jika itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang sulit. Dia bisa saja mengerjakannya sendiri, namun jadwal rumah sakit yang padat terkadang membuatnya lalai dengan tugas yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan rumah sakit. Dan Yoora masih memiliki Kyungsoo, adik sekaligus asisten pribadinya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa, kau hanya perlu mencobanya terlebih dahulu, Soo. Apa itu sulit?"

Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah dinding yang mana tatapannya mampu membuat dinding tersebut runtuh dengan sekejap.

"Sulit. Karena dia merupakan masa lalu kelamku."

"Kau bercanda?" Yoora tertegun. Mulutnya tanpa sadar terbuka, membuat pola _O_ yang tak biasa.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan dia melangkah menuju meja nakas di samping ranjangnya untuk meneguk susu yang sedari tadi belum ia sentuh. Sudah dingin rupanya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau hanya tidak mengerti." Dia duduk di ranjang, menghadap Yoora yang duduk di lain sisi. Dia memainkan ponselnya seraya berucap, "ambil sendiri minummu jika kau haus."

Yoora mendengus pelan. Dia melirik arloji yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Dia sudah hampir terlambat untuk _meeting_ bersama rekan sesama dokternya. "Waktuku akan habis jika harus mengambil minum sendiri, kau tahu." Dia turun dari ranjang dan kembali memakai pantofel miliknya. "Katakan padaku jika kau berubah pikiran."

"Ya ya, terserah padamu." Kyungsoo mendelik tak peduli.

"Sampai jumpa."

\--

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _hai. two chapters for this daayy!_

 _sorry_ _banget_ kalau banyak typo (s) x_x

 _aku bakal next as much as I can! see yaa_.


	4. Chapter 2

**_Main Pairing:_**

 _Jongin x Kyungsoo_

 _ **Other Casts:**_

 _Kim Yoora_

 _Kim Joonmyeon_

 _Krystal Jung_

 _ **etc.**_

 _ **CHANBIE** PROUDLY PRESENT_

 _xxxxxxxxx_

ADA banyak tawaran pekerjaan yang menghampiri Kyungsoo tepat satu hari dirinya mendapat gelar _cumlaude_ di kampus yang terkenal oleh banyaknya orang cerdas, Universitas Yonsei.

Tapi, tidak. Dia tidak menerimanya. Kyungsoo ingin rehat sejenak dari kegiatannya dan biarlah dia menikmati betapa menenangkannya tidur di ranjang selama berjam-jam. Tapi,

 _Dia kembali berubah pikiran._

Sambungan telpon tersambung. Yoora menyahut " _hallo_ " dari sana.

" _Noona_ , aku menerimanya. Tunggu aku jam tujuh malam di rumahmu. Sampai jumpa."

... " _Kyung_ \--"

Kyungsoo segera mematikan teleponnya. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa berdiam diri di kamar dalam waktu yang lama bukanlah hal yang benar. Untuk apa dia mendapat IPK tertinggi jika tidak digunakan dengan baik? Dan dia ingin memulainya dari hal paling kecil.

Menerima tawaran Yoora merawat Kim Jongin, _misalnya_.

...

"Kau sudah yakin menerima tugas ini, bukan?" Yoora bertanya hati-hati. Dua hari yang lalu dia mengobrol banyak dengan Kyungsoo mengenai tugas selanjutnya.

Kim Jong In,

pria berumur 23 tahun,

penderita depresi berat 3 tahun lamanya dan ...

diserang bipolar selama setahun.

Kyungsoo tahu, itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah.

Tapi ini bukan persoalan sulit atau mudahnya, tetapi--

\-- _benarkah dia adalah Kim Jongin yang sama?_

" _As you wish._ " Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Yoora dengan singkat.

...

Mereka berdiri tepat di depan pintu besar berwarna putih dengan knop yang berwarna emas mewah. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan jejeran _maid_ dan seorang pria tampan menggunakan jas formal berdiri di depan sana, menyambut keduanya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nona."

Kyungsoo merasa sangat dihormati ketika para _maid_ berucap seperti itu.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan." Pria tampan yang dilihat Kyungsoo tadi tersenyum ramah pada Yoora. Mereka berjabat tangan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kim Junmyeon, kakak dari orang yang akan kau rawat," pria tampan itu menyodorkan tangannya dengan senyuman kelewat ramah yang dilemparkannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan pria mungil itu membalasnya juga dengan ramah.

"Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Mari ke ruang tamu, ada banyak hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu sebelum aku menyerahkan Jongin padamu."

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa besar yang menghadap Yoora dan Junmyeon. Mereka tampak dekat, terlihat bagaimana Yoora tampak cerewet dan Junmyeon dengan senang hati membalasnya. Seperti ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Nah, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon mulai membuka pembicaraan. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pembawaannya yang tenang. "Kau sudah membaca profil tentang adikku, bukan?"

"Ne, Junmyeon- _ssi_."

Junmyeon tampak tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau bisa memanggilku _Hyung_. Kau akan disini dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan aku tidak suka ada panggilan asing disini."

"Ah ...," Kyungsoo menatap Yoora yang mengangguk menyetujui. Dan dia akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Baik, _Hyung_."

Pria dengan jas formal itu melirik arlojinya sejenak kemudian menatap Yoora dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak enak. "Aku harus pergi satu jam lagi, kuharap para _maid_ disini dapat membantumu menyesuaikan diri disini, Soo,"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk karena sejak awal dia sudah menebak, bahwa pria di hadapannya ini bukanlah pria biasa dengan pekerjaan yang biasa pula. Junmyeon terlihat seperti seorang _workaholic_ yang rela melajang hanya demi saham dan kepentingan keluarga. Jadi dia tidak masalah dengan sikap Junmyeon yang sering bepergian seperti itu nantinya. _Tapi--_

"Karena kau sudah bersedia merawat Jongin dan aku sudah mempercayaimu, kupikir aku sudah tidak harus lagi pulang-pergi antara Korea-Australia," Junmyeon tampak mengulum bibir bawahnya.

\--Kyungsoo salah perihal Junmyeon yang hanya bulak-balik rumah ini dengan perusahannya. Nyatanya pria itu akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

"Dua tahun, dan aku akan pulang kemari sesering mungkin. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, Soo?"

Yoora hanya duduk diam, memerhatikan perbincangan antara sahabat karib dengan adiknya itu. Dia nampaknya sudah tahu sikap Junmyeon jika bertentangan dengan pekerjaan.

"Kepala _maid_ akan menjelaskan segalanya tentang Jongin padamu, termasuk orang seperti apa yang boleh mengunjungi Jongin. Kau mengerti maksudku? Tidak boleh sembarang orang yang boleh masuk melihatnya." Junmyeon berucap dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Dia menghela napasnya panjang. "Aku mengawasimu, Soo. Jika tidak kuat merawat Jongin, katakan. Jangan bersikap tidak mengenakan padanya. Sekali lagi, _aku mengawasimu_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Dia bisa merasakan seberapa sayangnya Junmyeon pada adiknya itu, terdengar dari suara intimidasinya yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. " _Ne_ , _Hyung_. Aku mengerti."

Junmyeon melirik arlojinya lagi dan dia segera berdiri. "Kupikir aku sudah harus pergi sekarang."

Kyungsoo menyambut halus jabatan tangan Junmyeon dan dia memerhatikan bagaimana pria _comma hair_ itu melayangkan kontak fisik dengan Yoora. Tidak seperti seorang _teman_ , melainkan seorang _kekasih_.

Setelahnya, Yoora pamit untuk mengantar Junmyeon menuju bandara dan Kyungsoo diserahkan pada Krystal--kepala _maid_.

"Mari kuantarkan Tuan pada kamar Jongin."

...

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

 _here is another chapter and i hope you like it! x_

 _kritik saran sangat dibutuhkan :)_


	5. Chapter 3

**_Main Pairing:_**

Jongin x Kyungsoo

 ** _Other Casts:_**

Kim Yoora

Kim Joonmyeon

Krystal Jung

 _etc._

 ** _CHANBIE_** PROUDLY PRESENT

•••••••••••

 ** _CLEK._**

Krystal memegang knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling kamar dari belakang tubuh tinggi Krystal, dan dia mengernyit bingung kala melihat lampu yang nyala dengan terangpadahal cuaca siang ini cukup cerah.

"Selamat siang, Jongin _ie_." Krystal menyapa dan tersenyum hangat pada pria yang tengah duduk di kursi roda yang menghadap balkon kamar. Pria itu tidak merespons, bahkan menoleh pun tidak.

Kyungsoo mendelik bingung namun langkahnya tetap maju mengikuti langkah Krystal.

Gadis bersurai cokelat madu itu mengelus rambut Jongin dengan lembut dan dia membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyetarakan dengan tubuh Jongin yang duduk. Kyungsoo memerhatikannya dengan saksama.

"Hei, kau memiliki perawat baru. Kupikir kau akan senang jika bersamanya," Krystal masih berbicara walaupun tak ada tanggapan sedikitpun dari Jongin. Menatap balik pun tidak. Jongin hanya berkedip normal dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengarmu mengoceh lagi, Jongin- _ah_." Krystal berbisik dan Kyungsoo sedikit banyak mendengar bisikan itu.

Gadis itu berdiri dan dia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya lagi. Hanya berjalan lima meter dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa ada pintu lain di kamar inikamarnya.

"Ini kamarmu." Krystal membuka pintu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan sekeliling dan tanpa sadar berdecak kagum. Ini tampak seperti dua kali luas kamar di rumahnya. Dan yang membedakannya hanyalah fasilitas perpustakaan kecil yang terletak di sudut kanan ruangan. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Apa ada yang kurang? Kau bisa berbicara padaku bila ada yang kurang disini." Krystal bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Buku apa saja di rak sana?"Kyungsoo bertanya dengan telunjuk kanan yang sedikit menunjuk ke arah sudut kanan ruangan.

"Hanya beberapa novel." Jawab Krystal. "Apa kau ingin menambah buku lain?"

"Bagaimana dengan buku yang berhubungan dengan ilmu kedokteran?" Kyungsoo memberi saran.

Krystal tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk pelan. "Akan kubawakan besok pagi."

"Terima kasih."

"Dengan senang hati."

"Aku akan menjelaskan secara bertahap apa saja yang harus kau lakukan untuk Jongin agar kau bisa menyesuaikan diri disini,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Rapikan barang-barangmu sedang aku akan menjelaskanmu dari hal terkecil. Bagaimana?" Krystal menawarkan dan dia menarik kursi belajar di kamar Jongin dan menariknya ke depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Dia menjelaskan sesuatu dengan tatapan yang terkadang fokus pada Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin.

"Jongin tidak suka gelap dan tidak suka keramaian. Minum obat setiap pagi dan malam, pola makan teratur tiga kali sehari dan cara makannya bergantung pada selang infus."

 _Wait_ \--apa?

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan memasukkan bajunya ke dalam lemari. Dia menoleh pada Krystal dengan dahi yang mengernyit. "Makan dengan selang infus? Apa tidak bisa makan dengan mulutnya sendiri?"

Krystal menggeleng. "Dia tidak bisa merespons apapun, Tuan"

"Tidak, panggil saja aku Kyungsoo."

Krystal menurut. "Jongin tidak bisa merespons apapun yang kita instruksikan, jadi ... apa boleh buat,"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk walaupun ada sedikit yang janggal disini.

"Ajak dia bicara atau apapun. Sekalipun dia tidak merespons, kau harus tetap melakukannya, Soo." Krystal tersenyum hangat. "Kurasa sampai disini dulu informasi yang dapat kuberikan padamu. Aku akan menjelaskannya lagi secara bertahap,"

"Aku mengerti."

"Baik, Soo. Aku harus kembali pada tugasku. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, jika kutinggal?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Pergilah."

Dan Krystal segera pergi setelah dirinya melayangkan kecupan yang cukup lama di dahi Jongin. Cukup membuat Kyungsoo ngilu dalam hatinya.

Tiga puluh menit Kyungsoo merapikan barang-barangnya dan dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jongin yang hanya diam tak berkutik sedikitpun.

Didorongnya kursi roda milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjang Jongin, tepat menghadap pria itu.

"Hei, Jongin. Lama tak jumpa," Kyungsoo memegangi tangan kursi roda tersebut, mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa memerhatikan Jongin lebih dekat.

 _Dia merindukannya._

"Kupikir kau sedang bahagia bersama gadismu itu, tapi kenyataannya malah seperti ini," Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Ekspektasinya terkubur jauh oleh realita yang dihadapkan dengannya sekarang.

"Bicaralah walau hanya sebatas _hai_ ," Kyungsoo berbisik pelan. Tapi lagi-lagi, pria dihadapannya ini tidak memberi respons apa-apa. Menatapnya pun tidak.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Dia memegangi bahu Jongin dengan sedikit meremasnya namun pria itu sama sekali tak memberi gerakan apapun. "Katakan sesuatu, hei!"

"Sedikit berbicara tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan pita suara, kau tahu," Kyungsoo berujar lagi. Dia tertawa perihmenertawakan dirinya sendiri yang seperti berbicara dengan patung yang menyerupai Jongin.

Gerakan Kyungsoo pada bahu Jongin semakin turun melewati pergelangan tangan hingga tangannya kembali memegangi tangan kursi roda. "Kau sudah makan? Ini sudah sore dan kuharap kau sudah makan."

Dia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung diatas televisi kamar Jongin. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. "Apa aku perlu memandikanmu?"

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dan menghembuskan dengan perlahan. "Kau diam, berarti jawabannya _ya_."

Kamar mandi ada di sebelah televisi. Kyungsoo mendorong kursi rodanya kesana dan tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, tangannya mulai meraih kaos hitam milik Jongin. Dia menegukkan salivanya berkali-kali dan-- _damn_. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang tidak seperti apa yang pernah ia lihat dulu.

Dulu ketika Jongin telanjang dada, adalah sebuah hal yang menjadi favorit untuk para siswi di sekolah mereka. Tak jarang para siswa pun memerhatikan tubuh Jongin yang berotot indah--termasuk Kyungsoo. Namun sekarang, tidak ada lagi Jongin yang berotot.

Yang ada hanya tubuh kurus Jongin yang kurus seperti dimakan oleh waktu, dan tidak ada lagi biceps indah yang selalu dipamerkan oleh pria itu ketika materi olahraga berenang.

"Seharusnya semakin kau dewasa maka ototmu semakin bagus, Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo menggerutu. Jari-jarinya bermain diatas perut pria itu dan menekannya sedikit untuk merasakan--apakah masih ada lemak disini.

"Tunggu sebentar," Kyungsoo berdiri setelah bola matanya itu memerhatikan wajah Jongin cukup lamadan tatapannya jatuh pada rambut Jongin yang sedikit banyaknya mulai memutih. Rambut cokelat yang dulu _sering_ Kyungsoo mainkan itu, sekarang mulai memutih dan panjangnya hampir menutupi telinga.

"Nah," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan dia memberi tahu Jongin kalau dia akan memotong rambut pria itu agar lebih rapi.

Kyungsoo dengan ragu membuka _boxer_ Jongin dan dia memilih untuk membuka _underware_ pria itu ketika Kyungsoo telah mengangkat Jongin menuju _bathub_.

"Ini membuka luka lamaku kembali, kau tahu," Kyungsoo bergumam pelan dengan tangannya yang mulai menyabuni tubuh Jongin. Dia sudah memotong rambut Jongin lebih pendek sehingga kiniJongin tampak lebih segar dan ... _tampan_.

Sekian menit dia memandikan Jongin dan rasanya itu sudah cukup. Dia mengambil handuk yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi dan mulai mengelap tubuh Jongin ketika air di bathub sudah mulai habis. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menutup kemaluan Jongin dengan handuk. Kyungsoo memakaikan kaos Jongin dengan hati-hati.

Digendongnya Jongin menuju kursi roda membuat handuk tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mulai memerah. Ini sangat _awkward_ baginya.

"Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus, Jongin." Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dengan cepat dia memakaikan _underware_ dan _boxer_ milik pria itu.

"Cepatlah sembuh atau kau akan membuatku mati perlahan dengan cara memandikanmu seperti ini setiap hari."

Hari sudah mulai malam dan Kyungsoo masih mencoba berbicara dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa geli mengingat dirinya yang cukup pendiam, sekarang harus menjadi super bawel ketika bertemu dengan manusia kaku titisan patung seperti Jongin ini.

Dia baru pertama kali mendapat tugas sesulit ini dari Yoora dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 ** _Clek._**

"Selamat malam,"

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan Krystal yang tersenyum hangat sembari membawa nampan yang berisi sebotol infus dan obat lainnya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa botol infus tersebut merupakan infus makanan Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, membiarkan Krystal menyapa Jongin. Dia memutar otak, menerka-nerka cara apa yang dapat ia lakukan agar Jongin bisa memakan makanannya seperti orang normal lainnya.

"Bawakan Jongin makanan biasa." Dan tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo memerintah. Dia menatap Krystal yang kini menatapnya bingung. "Bawakan nasi beserta lauk pauknya kemari."

"Tapi--"

"Aku meminta padamu, Krystal- _ssi_."

Krystal menegakkan tubuhnya dan dia hanya menghela napasnya panjang.

"Baiklah."

Gadis itu membawa nampannya lagi dan kembali turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Dia tidak bisa membantah Kyungsoo karena ya ..., Jongin adalah majikannya dan Kyungsoo merupakan perawat Jongin. Itu berarti, pria bertubuh mungil itu juga merupakan majikannya.

Lima menit berlalu, dan Krystal kembali dengan nampan yang kini berisi dengan piring serta lauk pauknya. Dia meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja.

"Kupikir--biar aku saja yang memberi Jongin makan," Kyungsoo mengulum bibir bawahnya. Dia berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya di depan Krystal yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, serius."

"Baiklah." Krystal tampak percaya. Dia segera pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Jongin dengan rapat.

Dan otak liar Kyungsoo mulai berjalan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberi makan orang yang sedikit banyak seperti mati rasa itu. Jadi yang dia lakukan adalah

"Maaf jika ini berlebihan, tapi sungguh--aku tidak tahu cara seperti apalagi jika bukan seperti ini," Dia menyendok sesuap nasi dan lauknya lalu dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo mulai memegangi bahu Jongin dan mulai--menyalurkannya ke mulut Jongin dengan mulutnya.

 _dengan cara berciuman._

Baru sesuap dan Jongin tidak bisa menelannya jika saja Kyungsoo melepas tautan bibirnya. Jadi pria yang lebih pendek dari Jongin itu menahan kepala Jongin agar tetap pada posisinya.

Dan itu terjadi selama enam sendok berikutnya.

•••••••••••••••

 _Author's Note:_

 _hi!_ Kalau kalian ada pertanyaan, kritik dan saran, bisa ajukan di kolom _review_ _and I will answer it asap!_

••••••

 _QnA:_

 **kyungsookim974** : apa kyung masa lalumu itu? Tell me

 **Answer:** Ah, mari lihat _chapter_ berikutnya! :) x

 **Lovesoo** : Pernah di update gak siih ini?

 **Answer:** Hai! Aku berusaha untuk _update_ semua cerita yang kubuat, _as soon as possible_ :) x

 **sooin12:** aaahhh bikin penasarann tolong panjanginn dong hehehe biar seruu soalnya nanggung btw fightingg semoga cepet lanjutt yaa

 **Answer:**

Hei. _sorry to say,_ _but_ aku menulis berdasarkan adegan akhir yang sudah ada di _outline_ yang aku buat hehehe. _But_ , kalau emang terlalu pendek, _I'll update 2 chapters_ untuk _chapter_ yang pendek. _thankies_ :) x

 **Curloey Smurf:** Kayaknya bakalan seru.

Tapi seperti keluhan reader pada umumnya. Kurang panjang hehe

Fighting!

 **Answer:** Ah, _thank you for review_ _I'll try to_ manjangin _chapter_ selanjutnya lagi _:) x_

 _•••••••••_

 _thank you for all reviewers,_ mohon maaf enggak semuanya aku _rewrite_ disini _bcs_ rata-rata _review_ kalian itu topiknya sama hahahaha. _Thankies :) x_


	6. Chapter 4

**_Main Pairing:_**

Jongin x Kyungsoo

 ** _Other Casts:_**

Kim Yoora

Kim Joonmyeon

Krystal Jung

 _etc_.

 ** _CHANBIE_** PROUDLY PRESENT

••••••••••

•Disarankan untuk membaca _ Author's Note_. Terima kasih :)

••••••••••••

DUA minggu berlalu dan Kyungsoo menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Dia sibuk mengurus Jongin sedang kakak kandungnya disana kelimpungan sendiri mencari dirinya yang tidak kunjung pulang.

" _Noona_ , aku sedang bekerja." Kyungsoo masih terus mencoba menjelaskan pada Yoori. Namun gadis yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu tetap mengomel menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

... _"Pulanglah dulu! Aku membawa kabar baik untukmu!"_

"Tidak bisa, _Noona_."

 _... "Aku harus pergi sore ini ke Busan, Soo. Dan akan kembali Sabtu depan--"_

"Kalau begitu bicarakan lagi Sabtu depan. Oke, _Noona_?"

 _... "Kau--"_

" _I miss you so badly too, Noona_. Itu jawabannya jika kau ingin mengatakan kau merindukanku." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil ketika Yoori mengoceh tidak jelas dari sana. "Aku tutup. _See you, Noona_ ku sayang."

Dan panggilan di telepon terputus.

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding di kamarnya dengan hanya kapasitas lampu tidur yang rendah. Dia bisa melihat dengan remang-remang, bahwa jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ini jadwal Jongin meminum obat.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Kyungsoo merapikan selimut di atas ranjangnya. Dia membuka pintu dan terjadi kontak mata dengan Krystal.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat bangun, Soo." Krystal membuka suara pertama kali. Dia berdiri, memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo masih diam. Dia terfokus pada tautan jari jemari kanan Krystal pada jari jemari kiri Jongin. Cukup rekat, hingga rasanya jantung Kyungsoo hampir turun menuju perutnya.

"Ah ...," Krystal yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memerhatikan yang lain, segera melepaskan tautannya. Dia menunduk malu dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas--gadis itu tersipu.

Kyungsoo terkikik kecil, mencoba memaklumi. "Lupakan." Dia berjalan menuju meja nakas dan mulai mengambil piring beserta sendoknya. "Jadi Krystal--"

"Aku paham dan aku akan keluar sekarang." Sudah dua minggu Kyungsoo tinggal disini dan Krystal sudah paham dengan permintaan pria itu. Jika Kyungsoo berucap seperti itu di jadwal makan dan minum obatnya Jongin, maka itu berarti dirinya harus segera keluar. Dia juga bingung, apa cara yang dilakukan Kyungsoo untuk memberi Jongin makanan tanpa harus memakai botol infus.

"Nah, Jongin," Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang bersandar ke kepala ranjang ketika pintu sudah mulai tertutup rapat. "Ritual pagi hari--ah, anggap saja _morning kiss_ , oke?"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa geli mendengar penuturannya itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan itu pada Jongin, karena pria itu sendiri tidak memberi respons apapun padanya. Dan, untuk apa Kyungsoo malu? Kecuali, jika Jongin sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Lima suapan berlalu dan Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibirnya perlahan. Bibir Jongin yang tebal terasa seperti candu tersendiri bagi dirinya. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Hanya Jongin dan akan selalu begitu.

"Cepatlah sembuh." Bisik Kyungsoo lembut. Dia masih memerhatikan bagaimana Jongin yang tetap menatap lurus ke depan seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya--atau memang begitu kenyataannya.

Kyungsoo meraih botol obat di meja nakas dan dia mengeluarkan sebutir obat dari dalamnya. Sejenak ia meneliti label tersebut dan mencocokan bentuk obat di dalam label dengan obat yang kini tengah ia amati.

 _Berbeda_.

Ada yang janggal disini.

Dia menatap Jongin lalu beralih pada obatnya dengan serius. Ini obat yang sudah diberikan pada Jongin selama dirinya sakit, bukan?

Tapi mengapa Jongin terlihat semakin ... _parah_?

"Aku tidak mau berburuk sangka pada Junmyeon _Hyung_ ataupun Krystal. Tapi Jongin ...," Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya beberapa detik, dan memilih untuk memasukkan obatnya lagi pada tempatnya. "Mari kita hentikan pengobatan ini sejenak."

•••••

Kyungsoo pamit pada Krystal untuk pergi menemui Yoora dan akan kembali pukul 12 siang nanti. Dia membawa dua butir obat Jongin dan mengatakan pada Krystal bahwa Jongin sudah diberi obat olehnya.

Dua puluh menit waktu yang Kyungsoo tempuh dengan bus umum menuju Seoul Hospital. Dia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa, berharap bahwa Yoora tengah berada di ruangannya karena sungguh--dia tidak menghubungi Yoora terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, _Noona_." Kyungsoo menyambut ketika pintu ruangan sudah dibuka lebar olehnya. Dia tampak mengatur napasnya dan itu membuat Yoora mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau baik?"

"Kupikir Jongin yang tidak baik, _Noona_." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan namun Yoora masih dapat menangkap suaranya. Dia duduk tepat di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yoora, meraih plastik kecil berisi dua butir obat Jongin.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memeriksa obat jenis apa ini,"

"Kau curiga pada obat ini?" Yoora bertanya serius. Dia mengamati obat tersebut. "Kurasa aku tahu obat ini,"

"Kau tahu obat ini, _Noona_?"

"Tidak begitu yakin." Yoora mengulum bibir bawahnya. Dia berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju laboratorium. "Mari kita selidiki."

•••••

Ini sudah pukul 10 pagi dan Yoora masih tetap berkutik dengan barang-barang laboratorium dan juga obat milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jarinya, berharap cemas dengan hasil yang akan Yoora bicarakan dengannya.

"Kyungsoo,"

Suara Yoora terdengar dari balik pintu laboratorium berwarna putih susu itu. Dia membuka maskernya, memasang raut wajah serius. "Aku harus memeriksa keadaan Jongin sekarang."

Dan setelahnya, mereka segera pergi menuju kediaman Jongin, melupakan _meeting_ penting yang akan dilaksanakan Yoora tiga jam lagi.

•••••

" _Guillain Barre Syndrome_ , gangguan sistem kekebalan tubuh yang menyerang syaraf. Dan obat yang dikonsumsi Jongin selama ini, _Oxyhexedrine_ , merupakan obat yang dikonsumsi untuk penahan rasa sakit dan biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, untuk memberikan efek euforia tersendiri," Yoora membaca hasil laboratorium yang dilakukannya satu jam yang lalu.

"Dan jika digunakan terlalu sering dengan dosis yang digunakannya cukup tinggi, maka akan memicu depresi berat hingga yang paling parah adalah--orang tersebut akan mengalami kehilangan memori dalam tubuh." Yoora meletakkan kertas tersebut di meja. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih diam tak berkutik.

"-- _akan mengalami kehilangan memori dalam tubuh_." Sialan. Apa itu artinya Jongin akan mengalami amnesia jika sembuh?

"Kau ... serius?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa di dengar. Dia terlalu _shock_. Bahkan jantungnya hampir jatuh bila saja dia tidak mengontrol kerja otaknya.

"Soo," Yoora menghembuskan napasnya berat. Dia seperti tengah mengurusi banyak pasien hingga membuat kepalanya mendadak berdenyut seperti ini. "Jangan memberikan Jongin obat apapun itu, sementara aku akan mencari tahu obat seperti apa yang cocok untuk Jongin. Kau mengerti?"

" _Noona_ ...," Kyungsoo menatap Yoora dengan nanar. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bola mata yang hampir sepenuhnya tergenang oleh air matanya sendiri. "Cari tahu dengan cepat. Aku sangat berharap penuh padamu,"

"Jangan menangis," Yoora berdiri dan dia memeluk Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi. Dia mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya. Dia tahu siapa Kyungsoo dan bagaimana kehidupan Kyungsoo di masa lalu. Dan dia tahu, bahwa--

\-- _Kim Jongin adalah dunia Kyungsoo._

"Soo, aku harus pergi," Yoora berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo dan dia memegangi kedua pergelangan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Senyumnya begitu hangat, hingga rasanya Kyungsoo hanya ingin terus bersama Yoora--sebagai teman dalam hidupnya. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Kau hanya perlu mengawasi Jongin dari siapapun. Mengerti?"

Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dengan kedua mata yang memerah--bahkan hidungnya pun memerah.

"Hei, kau menangis!" Yoora tertawa dan Kyungsoo memukul bahu Yoora dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo mendelik. " _Aniyaa_!"

••••••••

 _Author's Note:_

 **Starlasoo:** Btw kayaknya pernah baca yang adegan begini di ff lain kaisoo juga.. Tapi belum lanjut lanjut juga ff satu itu semoga yang ini lanjut ya ff nya sampe end

 **Twelves** : jadi.. krystal ini cuma /sorry/ pembantu tapi sedeket itu ama jongin? hmmm saya masih bingung. btw ya apakah ff ini terinsporasi dari me before you? soalnya lumayan mirip sihh, tpbya ga mirip2 banget wkwkw. hmm cepet update ya thor, mangaat

 **TELEPORT GIRL** : Aq pernah baca cerita yg mirip kaya gini.. Apa ini repost?

 ** _Answer:_** Hai, karna _review_ kalian sama, _so I'll ans it in the same box._

Ah, aku _next_ 1 bab lagi karena ingin menjelaskan perihal dengan _review_ kalian :)

oke _first,_ ini bukan _repost_ \--ini murni karyaku :)

 _second,_ jujur aja _I love Kaisoo so much than other OTPs but,_ aku gak terlalu suka _Kaisoo's story beside_ cerita yang aku buat sendiri. _Seriously_ , kebanyakan cerita yang aku baca, yaitu cerita yang _pair_ nya adalah ChanBaek dan HunKai.

 _Third,_ _and yes--_ perihal Krystal setiap adegan pasti punya maksud tersendiri, 'kan? _So,_ aku udah menulis cerita ini setengah bagian _and_ _every cast,_ punya bagian tersendiri _problems_ tersendiri.

 _Fourth,_ _sorry to say_ \--tapi aku sama sekali gak tahu bagaimana alur cerita _Me Before You_ x_x baca _summary_ nya pun aku belum pernah x_x

 _Fifth,_ _if you guys still dizzy with this story_ , cerita ini kubuat setelah aku ngerjain tugas _which is_ gurunya nyuruh untuk mencari macam-macam narkoba _and_ dampaknya. Jadi, _Oxyhexedrine_ yang dijelasin diatas merupakan khayalanku dari perpaduan nama obat yang satu dengan yg lain :"v

 _Sixth_ _Guillain Barre Syndrome_ itu penyakit yang _benar-benar_ ada, tapi aku kurang tahu tentang penyakit itu. Jadi disini aku menjabarkannya _dengan-menurut_ khayalanku sendiri.

 _Last,_ Ah--untuk para _readers_ yang membaca cerita ini mikir banyak kesamaan dengan cerita lain, aku minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya, karna aku juga gak bermaksud untuk menyamakan cerita mereka _even I don't know what the story is._ Dan untuk _Author_ yang pula merasa ini sama dengan alur cerita kalian,aku pun minta maaf, _Cause really--I don't mean to._

Ah, terima kasih! :) x


	7. Chapter 5

**_Main Pairing:_**

Jongin x Kyungsoo

 ** _Other Casts:_**

Kim Yoora

Kim Joonmyeon

Krystal Jung

 _etc_.

 ** _CHANBIE_** PROUDLY PRESENT

•••••••••

INI sudah minggu ketiga sejak Kyungsoo menghentikan pengobatan pada Jongin, dan dia belum tahu apa reaksi yang terjadi pada tubuh Jongin.

Krystal menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo menghentikan pemberian obat pada Jongin. Dan sekarang dia tengah melangkah cepat, menuju kamar Jongin.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ,"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu, dia sedikit meremas tangan Jongin dan kemudian berdiri--melihat Krystal berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Kau menghentikan pengobatan Jongin?" Krystal bertanya serius. mimik wajahnya terlihat seram, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik ngeri dalam hati.

"Krystal--"

"Apa maksudmu menghentikan pengobatannya? Kau ingin membuat Jongin mati cepat?"

"Kau yang ingin membuatnya mati cepat!" Kyungsoo berseru, membuat Krystal terhenyak.

Gadis di depan Kyungsoo itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain, diam tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Namun dirinya tahu bahwa ini bukan kali pertama dirinya seperti ini. Krystal menatap Kyungsoo lagi ketika Kyungsoo bertanya,

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kyungsoo!"

Yang dipanggil namanya beserta Krsytal menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Itu Junmyeon, dengan wajah yang terlihat menahan amarah.

"Kau--silakan angkat kaki dari rumah ini!"

"Apa?" pendengaran Kyungsoo seperti tuli dalam waktu beberapa detik. Dia menganga tak percaya dengan pernyataan Junmyeon yang terucap sekali lagi--

\-- "Pergi sekarang juga! Bawa barang-barangmu!"

"Tapi, _Hyung--_ "

"Kau mencium Jongin! Kau memberi makan dengan cara yang aneh! Kau menghentikan pengobatan Jongin!" Junmyeon berseru tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Dia tampak marah, terlihat dari bola matanya yang memerah dan sedikit air menggenangi ekor matanya. "Aku percaya padamu tapi kau malah berbuat sebaliknya!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Dia berharap Jongin segera memberi respons agar penghentian obat yang dilakukannya berefek positif dan Junmyeon berbalik percaya padanya-- atau minimal, Yoora ada disini bersamanya. " _Hyung_ , Krystal yang--"

"Kau ingin kuusir dengan cara yang tidak hormat, Kyungsoo- _ssi_?" Junmyeon merendahkan suaranya, lebih mengintimidasi dari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya kasar. " _Ne, Hyung_. Aku pergi." Dia menatap Jongin cukup lama hingga dia tidak menyadari--kalau Jongin menatapnya dengan kedipan yang mampu membuat air mata Jongin jatuh.

•••••••

"Aku tidak percaya Junmyeon seperti itu."

Yoora berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya. Tiga minggu terakhir ini dia tengah sibuk di rumah sakitnya mengenai obat-obatan seperti apa yang dapat menyembuhkan Jongin--hingga ia lupa memberi kabar pada Junmyeon tentang penghentian obat secara tiba-tiba.

"Junmyeon _Hyung_ tidak mempercayaiku, _Noona_ ," Kyungsoo bergumam lirih. Dia menunduk, memerhatikan kedua kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu.

 _Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

Yoora menoleh pada pintu ruangannya yang tertutup rapat itu. "Masuk."

 _Clek_.

Itu Kim Hee Mi, salah satu _partner_ nya dalam pengamatan obat khusus _Guillain Barre Syndrome._

"Maaf mengganggu perbincangan Anda, Yoora- _ssi_ ," Heemi membungkuk sopan. "Aku sudah menemukan obat yang cocok untuk penderita _Guillain Barre Syndrome_ ,"

Dan seperti tersambar petir Kyungsoo refleks berdiri menatap dokter yang menjadi _partner_ kakaknya itu.

Yoora tersenyum tipis dan dia mengangguk. "Katakan pada dokter lainnya untuk _meeting_ mengenai obat tersebut dalam waktu satu jam lagi."

" _Ne_ , Yoora- _ssi_."

Dan setelahnya, Kim Hee Mi segera pergi setelah dirinya membungkuk sopan.

Yoora menghembuskan napasnya lega. Tatapannya kini jatuh pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak dapat menahan senyum. "Kau bahagia?"

Kyungsoo menatap Yoora dengan binar yang terlihat memupuk harapan. "Sangat."

•••••

Ini masih pagi sekali dan Yoora melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagasi rumahnya. Dia berkali-kali menelepon seseorang, namun yang ditelepon tersebut tidak juga mengangkatnya.

"Kim _sialan_ Junmyeon!" dia menggerutu, masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Ini masih terlalu pagi dan jalanan sangat mendukung karena terlalu lengang untuk Yoora yang mengendarai mobil seperti orang kesetanan.

Sepuluh menit waktu yang Yoora habiskan di jalan menuju kediaman Junmyeon. Dia membuka kaca mobilnya dan penjaga pagar rumah itu sudah tahu siapa Yoora.

Kamar Junmyeon terlihat rapi dengan interior yang dominan berwarna abu elegan. Yoora menyalakan lampu, membuka gorden besar dan tidak menemukan Junmyeon dimanapun. Dan dia tahu, pria itu pasti tengah berkutik dengan lembaran kertas sialan yang mampu membuat siapapun ingin muntah karena membaca diagram yang sulit dimengerti orang awam.

"Kim Junmyeon,"

Yang dipanggil segera mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua kepalan tangannya, menatap Yoora yang kini duduk di kursi depannya dengan tenang. "Kau datang pagi-pagi sekali."

"Kau yang membuatku datang sepagi ini." Nada bicara Yoora tidak terdengar santai, tidak juga terdengar mengintimidasi. Dia hanya mencoba berbicara serius sebagai seorang dokter yang sedang menangani pasien dari adik seorang CEO pemegang saham terbesar nomor 2 di Korea ini.

Junmyeon berdeham sesaat dan dia menyingkirkan laptopnya ke pinggir meja untuk sesaat. "Katakan."

"Kau sahabatku sejak lama dan kau pun tahu pasti bahwa aku tidak akan melibatkan orang lain sembarangan pada orang terdekatku sendiri."

Yoora membuka tas hitam keluaran _brand_ ternama miliknya itu. Dia mengambil dua lembar kertas, lalu diserahkan pada Junmyeon sembari dirinya menjelaskan.

"Jongin bukan lagi pengidap bipolar ataupun depresi berat. Dia mengidap _Guillain Barre Syndrome_ , gangguan sistem kekebalan tubuh yang menyerang syaraf. Dan obat yang dikonsumsi Jongin selama ini, _Oxyhexedrine--_ diberikan oleh Krystal padanya. Kau bisa membaca tentang penjelasan obat tersebut, di kertas itu."

"Kau bercanda?" Junmyeon tertawa kering namun gelengan kepala Yoora membuatnya hampir pingsan saat itu juga. "Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sejak awal?!"

"Kyungsoo yang menyadari semuanya. Kau telah mengusir orang yang salah."

Tiga hari yang lalu Junmyeon tengah mengadakan rapat penting di Australia mengenai proyek baru yang akan dilaksanakan olehnya disana, namun begitu Krystal mengatakan di telepon bahwa Kyungsoo menghentikan pengobatan Jongin--dia segera menyuruh sekretarisnya disana untuk menggantikannya yang langsung beranjak pergi untuk terbang kembali menuju Korea.

Namun fakta lain menyebutkan kalau yang dituduhnya kemarin adalah--yang berbuat baik pada adiknya sendiri. Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Pengobatan seperti apa lagi yang harus dilakukan oleh Jongin, sekarang?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan lirih.

"Perawatan intensif di rumah sakit dengan biaya kurang lebih dua ratus lima puluh"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan biaya." Junmyeon menatap Yoora dengan serius. "Bawa Jongin untuk perawatan intensif dan aku akan membayar berapapun biayanya."

Tipikal orang yang sangat peduli dengan keluarga, bukan?

Yoora mengangguk dan segera menghubungi rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Dia menelepon sedang Junmyeon merapikan pekerjaannya yang masih bertumpuk-tumpuk di meja tersebut.

"Halo? Kirimkan ambulan ke Nonhyeon-dong, kediaman Kim Junmyeon. Apa aku perlu mengirimkan alamat lengkap?" Yoora bertanya dan dengan cepat bawahan di rumah sakit miliknya itu menjawab " _tidak perlu_ ".

"Bagus. Tolong kirimkan sekarang juga. Terima kasih."

"Aku akan menghubungi Kyungsoo." Yoora berujar dan Junmyeon mulai menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Biar aku saja."

Dan Yoora memilih untuk mengiyakan saja.

••••

Kyungsoo baru saja tertidur pukul satu dini hari dan telepon Junmyeon pada pukul 7 pagi mampu membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang tengah berjalan di sekitar Perumahan Gangnam ini.

Dengan hanya mandi lima menit dan menghabiskan waktu lima menit lainnya untuk memakai baju, Kyungsoo segera mengunci pintu dan berlari menuju halte busberharap penuh jika bus yang ditunggunya segera datang.

Dan dia kembali menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk perjalanan menuju _Seoul Hospital_.

Kyungsoo berlari di koridor, memainkan jari-jarinya dengan cemas ketika di dalam _lift_ dan tersenyum hangat ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Junmyeon.

"Aku minta maaf," Junmyeon membungkuk dan Kyungsoo refleks memegangi bahu pria itu.

"Tidak _Hyung_ , tak apa."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah berkata kasar padamu. Maaf Kyngsoo, maaf," dan Junmyeon tetap pada pendiriannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Kau hanya tak ingin ada yang melukai Jongin. Aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

Junmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo- _ya_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati." Dia menoleh pada pintu dengan kaca di tengah yang berbentuk sedikit memanjang. Di dalam sana ada Yoora dan beberapa perawat yang tengah memberi penanganan pada Jongin. Dia berkali-kali mengharapkan permohonan pada Tuhan, dalam hatinya.

"Aku meletakkan beberapa CCTV di kamar Jongin yang dapat aku pantau melalui ponsel, Soo." Junmyeon berujar tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo diam tak berkutikuntuk menjawabnya.

Junmyeon tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tak biasa. "Itu sangat kecil hingga kau tidak bisa menyadari keberadaannya."

Kyungsoo menjilat bibir bawahnya, menghilangkan kegugupan yang mulai merasuki pikirannya. "Maaf sudah berbuat yang tidak mengenakan pada adikmu, _Hyung_."

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Sangat lucu ketika aku melihat bagaimana dirimu yang terlihat malu ketika berusaha membuat makanan di dalam mulut Jongin tidak tumpah. Itu menjadi hiburanku tersendiri ketika aku sedang lelah oleh pekerjaan dan kemudian memilih untuk melihat rekaman CCTV di kamar Jongin,"

"Lupakan," Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya lagi pada pintu kaca itu. Dia tahu bahwa Junmyeon tengah menahan tawa di depannya.

Junmyeon menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, membuat pria itu kembali menoleh padanya. "Rawat Jonginku denganmu, ya. Aku kembali mempercayaimu."

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dengan anggukan yang terlihat antusias.

••••••••••

 _see you. x_


	8. Chapter 6

**_Main Pairing:_**

Jongin Kyungsoo

 ** _Other Cast:_**

Kim Yoora

Kim Joonmyeon

Krystal Jung

 _etc_.

 _ **CHANBIE** PROUDLY PRESENT_

 _••••••••••••••••••_

KYUNGSOO tidak pernah sepeduli ini kepada orang lain hingga tidak bisa sedetikpun dirinya meninggalkan Jongin.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Jongin di rumah sakit dan Kyungsoo tidak sedikit pun jauh dari ranjang Jongin--bahkan dari depan pintu ruangan Jongin sekali pun.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin- _ah_ ," Kyungsoo menyambut Jongin yang masih dengan matanya yang terpejam. Dia mengganti beberapa tangkai bunga mawar di vas bunga dengan bunga anggrek yang baru saja dibelinya--Yoora yang membeli dan mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu ruang rawat inap Jongin, tepatnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Jongin. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kanan Jongin yang terlihat kurus hingga menyisakan tulangnya saja. Dia tersenyum tipis menatapi wajah damai Jongin yang masih tertidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" dan Jongin membuka matanya yang sayu.

"Hei!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Kau lapar?"

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo dan berkedip dua kali sebagai jawaban.

"Atau ... kau haus?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jongin. Dia terlalu bahagia mendapati fakta--kalau Jongin mulai memberi respons pada ucapannya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Bukan tatapan kosong seperti biasanya, melainkan tatapan yang tengah menatap sebuah objek. Dan Kyungsoo--adalah objek yang tengah ditatap oleh Jongin. Yah, walaupun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Aku akan memanggil Yoora _Noona_!" Kyungsoo berujar dengan senyuman yang tak hentinya dilontarkan pada Jongin. Dia berdiri, hendak melepaskan genggamannya. Namun--

"Rind--du ...,"

\--Jongin berbicara!

"Hei--katakan sekali lagi," Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah keduanya kini berdekatan. Dia menatap Jongin dengan nanar, dan pria itu semakin meremas tangan Kyungsoo.

"Rind--du ... S--soo,"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup tiga kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dia menangkup kedua pipi tirus Jongin, mendaratkan beberapa ciuman refleks pada belah bibir Jongin. " _I miss you! I miss you so badly_!"

Dan Kyungsoo menekan alarm yang menempel di dinding sebelah meja nakas--dengan bibirnya yang masih terus membubuhi ciuman di wajah Jongin.

••

"Bertindaklah sedikit waras, Soo," Yoora mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali ketika dirinya ataupun Junmyeon memberi pepatah pada Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengulum bibir bawahnya dan sedikit cemberut karena ketahuan menciumi Jongin lewat CCTV yang dipasang khusus di ruang rawat Jongin ini.

Dia harusnya sadar sejak awal, kalau menyangkut soal Jongin--Junmyeon pasti akan selalu memantaunya.

"Tapi aku serius, _Noona_! Jongin tadi mengatakan kalau dia merindukanku!"

Yoora tersenyum tipis dan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia terlalu sibuk memeriksa keadaan Jongin sekarang ini.

Junmyeon yang baru saja duduk di sofa --karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meneleponnya untuk kemari dalam keadaan dirinya tengah _meeting--_ hanya tertawa geli. Dia hanya mengangguk saja, karena toh ... dia belum melihat Jongin memberi respons apapun padanya.

"Mari kita buktikan!"

Kyungsoo berdiri dan segera mendekati ranjang Jongin, dengan Junmyeon yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia menyuruh Yoora untuk bertukar posisi dengannya sedang Yoora hanya mendesah malas dan menuruti permintaannya.

"Hei, Jongin. Katakan sesuatu,"

Namun Jongin hanya diam, menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah seperti biasanya--datar.

Junmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya sedangkan Yoora rasanya ingin berteriak "Jangan gila, Soo! Dia masih dalam tahap penyembuhan!" namun dia tidak mungkin berteriak di depan Junmyeon.

"Jongin- _ah_! Katakan sesuatuu!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan nada yang sedikit merajuk. Dia berharap cemas dengan Jongin yang kembali tak merespons apapun. Apa kejadian satu jam yang lalu--hanya sekadar mimpinya saja?

Satu detik. Dua detik. Lima detik.

Jongin masih tetap diam.

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Lupakan. Kurasa kau kurang tidur--"

"Sss--Soo,"

Junmyeon dan Yoora berkedip dua kali. Mereka melempar pandangannya satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan dia mulai menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat. "Kau baik?"

"Soo--"

"Aku disini," Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Dia memerhatikan bagaimana Jongin yang dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya itu. Dia harus lebih sering lagi mengajak Jongin mengobrol nantinya.

"Jongin _-ah_ ," Junmyeon memanggil dan dengan daya pendengaran yang masih melambat, Jongin menatap _Hyung_ nya itu. "Katakan sesuatu,"

Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya dan dia memilih untuk bertukar posisi dengan Junmyeon.

Jongin berkedip dua kali dan air mata menetes dari kedua ekor matanya. Dia menangis, sedang bola mata Junmyeon mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Katakan sesuatu,"

"Rind--du--"

"Kau merindukanku?" Junmyeon bertanya dan Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan kedipan mata sebanyak dua kali. Terlihat sederhana namun itu mampu membuat jantung Junmyeon hampir terlempar keluar.

 _Jongin berbicara_. Jongin _nya_ berbicara setelah lima tahun lamanya terdiam.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan," Yoora buka suara seraya kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku almamater dokternya. Dia tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

"Aku menghabiskan hampir lima ratus juta dalam waktu tiga hari hanya untuk perawatan inapmu ini, Jongin," Junmyeon menyeka air matanya yang mulai melebur di sekitar kelopak matanya. "Dan kau tidak membuat uangku habis secara sia-sia."

Junmyeon memeluk Jongin cukup erat dan sedikit berbisik, "cepatlah sembuh. Kami merindukanmu."

•••

Seminggu berdiam di rumah sakit dan akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali menginjakkan kakinya di pekarangan rumahnya yang penuh dengan tanaman. Dia melangkah pelan, berdoa dalam hati semoga kakaknya --Yoori-- belum pulang ke rumahnya.

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel dan melihat pukul berapa sekarang ini.

Pukul delapan malam, dan Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun pergi. _Gelap_.

" _Noona_ belum pulang. Bagus." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

 _Clek_.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku belum pulang?"

 _Terang_. Ada Yoori disana, berdiri di depan tangga lantai 2 dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegangi saklar lampu. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidak pulang selama seminggu. Kupikir kau sudah mati dimakan buaya di sungai Han, Soo."

Kyungsoo mendelik. Dia mengusap lehernya dan tertawa garing. Hinaan Yoori memang terkadang bisa sampai hati Kyungsoo yang paling dalam. "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin membiarkan diriku tenggelam disana, _Noona_."

Yoori melotot. Dia berkacak pinggang dan akan hampir mengeluarkan semburan pedas dari mulutnya sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo--

"AKU INGIN _POOP, NOONA_! NANTI KITA MENGOBROL LAGI!"

\--berlari melewati Yoori yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"KUPASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN SELAMAT SETELAH INI, DO _PABO_ KYUNGSOO!"

•••

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

Junmyeon meletakkan sebuah parcel berukuran sedang diatas meja, sedang bola matanya mencoba menelusuri seisi ruangan ini.

Yoora meletakkan stetoskopnya di dada Jongin yang sedikit terekspos oleh baju hijau rumah sakitnya dan dia menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon dengan singkat, "Di rumahnya."

Sedikit mengernyit, Junmyeon duduk di sofa lantas membuka parcel tersebut dan mengambil buah apel. Dia menggigitnya kecil. "Dia tidak mengatakannya padaku."

"Ada urusan penting mengenai kakaknya dan dia harus secepatnya kembali ke rumah," Yoora menjawab dan setelah itu dia tampak mengobrol sebentar dengan seorang suster yang membawa sebuah papan jalan berisi beberapa kertas. Suster itu lantas pergi.

Dia melepas jas putihnya beserta stetoskop yang seharian ini menggantung rapi di lehernya. Setelah menyimpannya di pergelangan tangan kiri, gadis itu sedikit merengganggkan otot leher dan kemudian duduk di sofa yang berdampingan dengan Junmyeon.

"Kau baik?" Junmyeon menghentikan gigitannya pada apel merah itu. Dia menatapi Yoora yang tampak lelah dan memiliki dua buah kantung mata.

"Tentu saja." Yoora agaknya mengernyit. "Darimana aku terlihat tidak baik?"

Pria di samping Yoora itu tampak mengedikkan bahunya. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Kantung matamu terlihat dengan jelas, Yoora Uisa- _nim_."

Yoora terkekeh dan refleks meraba sekitaran matanya. "Ya, kupikir aku butuh masker setelah ini."

"Kau butuh tidur, bukan masker." Junmyeon memiringkan wajahnya, mengamati Yoora yang terlihat serius meraba kantung matanya. "Atau ... sepertinya kau butuh _aku_ ,"

Yoora bergeming untuk beberapa detik. Dia mendengus dan menatap Junmyeon dengan sinis. "Urusi saja lembaran kertas berisi diagram penuh milikmu itu."

Junmyeon tertawa seraya kunyahannya tampak menyudahi gigitan apelnya itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Yoora- _ssi_."

•••

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan langkahnya yang terburu-buru. Dia sudah tiga hari tidak mengunjungi Jongin dan sama sekali tidak memegang ponselnya selama itu.

"Katakan, _Noona_." Kyungsoo membuka topik pembicaraan di tengah makan malam mereka.

Yoori tampaknya masih asyik dengan _jjangmyeon_ dengan asapnya yang masih mengepul tebal. Dia hanya melirik Kyungsoo sejenak dan lanjut makan lagi.

Kyungsoo mendesah malas. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja makan setelah makanan di piringnya sudah habis dan bersisa noda kari. "Jadi kau akan memberi tahuku tentang kau yang _resign_ dan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru lagi--"

"Tidak." Yoori memotong kalimat adiknya itu. Dia mengelap bibir dan sekitarnya dengan sebuah tisu dan melanjutkan, "aku akan segera menikah."

"Waw." Kyungsoo hanya berekspresi biasa. "Dengan siapa? Pengemis di pinggir jalan kantor tempatmu bekerja?"

Yoori mendengus. Kyungsoo selalu berkata seperti itu jika dirinya baru saja kencan--hanya karena dia selalu berkencan dengan lelaki yang biasa aja. Dia bahkan berkali-kali meledek adiknya itu " _jalang matre_."

Bergeming, Yoori tampak berpikir sejenak. Dia akhirnya menyingkirkan piring kotornya dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Bibirnya tampak terkulum dan menahan senyum kecilnya, memandangi adiknya itu kembali melahap sepotong kimbap buatannya. "Wu Kris."

" _Uhuk_!"

"Hei, kau tak apa?!" Yoori menuangkan segelas air dan memberinya pada tangan Kyungsoo yang tampak meraba meja mencari gelas. Dia memandangi pria itu dengan panik.

Lima detik setelah Kyungsoo minum, dia terdiam memandangi meja bagian tengah hingga akhirnya kepalanya mendongak, menatap kakaknya itu dengan serius. "Kau sudah mengenal dirinya berapa lama?"

"Enam bulan, sepertinya?" tidak nampak seperti menjawab, Yoori bahkan terlihat seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin akan serius mengenai hubungan kalian? Kau serius sudah mengenalnya, 'kan?"

Gadis di depan Kyungsoo itu tampak mengernyit, terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan adiknya itu. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo begitu peduli dengan hubungannya. "Yaa ... tentu."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Apa dia orang kaya? Biasa saja? Atau ... miskin?"

Dan kali ini, Yoori mendengus keras. Dia sudah mengira bahwa Kyungsoo pasti akan menanyakan status keluarga kekasihnya itu. "Dia biasa saja, _Jalang matre_."

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Kau bilang kau sangat mengenalnya, Do _idiot_ Yoori!" kali ini dirinya yang mendengus keras. "Tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Kris Wu adalah salah satu orang yang berpengaruh besar di China!"

Rahang Yoori tampak jatuh. "Aapa?"

•••••

Persoalan Yoori yang akan menikah dengan salah satu orang besar di negara bertembok raksasa itu membuat kepala Kyungsoo mendadak pening. Tiga hari melupakan Jongin dan dia harus terfokus bertanya bagaimana rupa Kris Wu yang dimaksud kakaknya itu , dan benar--itu ternyata Kris Wu, pemilik perusahaan properti terbesar di China.

Dan pagi hari setelah percakapan dirinya bersama Yoori, Kyungsoo mendapati sebuah mobil pasaran yang terparkir rapi di depan pagar rumahnya--dengan seorang CEO besar keluar dari dalamnya. Kris Wu.

Dan setelahnya, Kyungsoo hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin Kris tidak ingin Yoori hanya mencintai hartanya saja--makanya dia terlihat bersikap layaknya pria biasa saja ketika bersama Yoori.

Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoo harus mengobrol dengan Kris di lain waktu.

"Hei, Soo. Akhirnya kau datang juga,"

Kyungsoo tampak tersenyum kikuk ketika membuka pintu ruang rawat inap Jongin dengan gerakan cepat--dan melihat adegan tidak mengenakan yang tengah diperagakan oleh _hyung_ dan _Noona_ nya itu. Tidak sadarkah mereka sedang berbuat apa dan dimana?!

Sialan. Mereka berciuman--empat meter dari tempat Jongin tertidur!

"Maaf, aku lancang membuka pintu," Kyungsoo tampak membungkuk sopan kemudian mengusap lehernya dan tertawa garing. Dia melirik Yoora yang tampak berpura-pura fokus pada model rambut pendeknya itu. Dia mendengus dalam hati-- _Noona_ nya itu tidak mengatakan apapun padanya perihal hubungan mereka--Yoora dan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tampak berdeham dan membenarkan dasi hitamnya itu. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo. "Masuklah."

Dan Kyungsoo menutup pintu, lalu berjalan ke arah mereka dan duduk tepat di single sofa.

"Nah, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon membenarkan posisi duduknya yang menjadi miring membelakangi Yoora dan menghadap dongsaengnya itu. "Bisa kau jelaskan, hal apa yang membuatmu melupakan Jongin disini?"

"Ha-ha," Kyungsoo tertawa garing. " _Noona_ ku akan menikah, _Hyung_. Jadi aku cukup _shock_ dan memikirkan hubungannya dengan calonnya itu," dia membasahi belah bibirnya. "Tapi aku ingat bahwa aku sudah tidak mengunjungi Jongin dalam waktu lama,"

\--walau itu hanya tiga hari.

Junmyeon mengangguk maklum. "Aku mengerti." Dia melirik arlojinya dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Kau tidak akan pergi lagi bukan, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, _Hyung_."

"Bagus." CEO muda itu menoleh pada Yoora yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Kau mau kuantar menuju supermarket?" dia berbisik pelan. Namun nyatanya pria yang berada di depannya itu mendengar.

"Uh ...," Yoora mengusap leher belakangnya itu. "Baiklah." Setelahnya, dia pergi menuju keluar terlebih dahulu. Yah, menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo tepatnya.

"Seperti biasa, seorang dokter akan datang kemari untuk memeriksa Jongin. Kau hanya perlu mengawasinya, Soo."

" _Ne, Hyung_."

CEO itu pun pergi menyusul sang dokter ketika Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Kau masih tertidur?" pria pendek itu bertanya sembari duduk di kursi sebelah bangsal. Dia memerhatikan wajah si pasien itu, menggenggam tangan kanan yang ternyata setengah kali lipat lebih besar dari tangannya.

Namun sekiranya lima detik tak ada jawaban, Jongin mulai mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dengan sayu. Merespons, dia lantas menarik bibirnya sedikit keatas.

"Hey Jongin, kau bangun." Kyungsoo menyapa ramah. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika Jongin mengetukkan jarinya yang berada digenggamannya itu dengan pelan. "Ada apa?"

Bola mata Jongin bergerak, menatap segelas air yang tersedia diatas nakas.

"Ah, kau haus?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Jongin hanya merespons dengan dua kali kerjapan mata. Dia pun paham dan segera membantu pria yang terbaring di bangsal itu untuk minum.

Butuh beberapa detik membantu Jongin untuk minum dan membaringkan pria itu lagi di ranjangnya.

Di menit setelahnya, ruangan hening. Kyungsoo yang memerhatikan Jongin sedang pria yang ditatapnya itu fokus menatapi jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding.

"Aku--" bibir Kyungsoo terkatup kembali ketika dirinya mencoba melepas genggaman di tangan Jongin, dan pria itu malah menahannya.

"S-soo ...," gumaman Jongin nyatanya mampu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak berkali-kali lipat.

"A-ah ... aku disini,"

Bibir Jongin bergerak tanpa suara dan Kyungsoo memasang raut wajah bingung. " _Ne_?"

Dan pengulangan berikutnya mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

" _Kiss-me_...,"

Pelan, namun Kyungsoo dapat dengan jelas menangkap permintaan dari sang majikan tersebut.

"T-tapi--"

"Please ...," suara Jongin terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Dan ketika Kyungsoo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, Jongin memejamkan matanya.

 _CUP_.

Satu kecupan mendarat sempurna di dahi Jongin untuk beberapa detik. Dan Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, yang kini menggelengkan kepala dan dengan santainya menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan kaku.

"Di bibir?!" Kyungsoo kaget, sedang pria yang terbaring di bangsal itu hanya menarik seulas senyuman kecil dan mengerjapkan kelopak matanya dua kali.

"Oke, _stop smiling_." Ujar Kyungsoo yang kemudian mendesah gugup.

Jongin menahan senyumnya dan pria pendek di hadapannya itu segera mencium bibirnya. Dia menggigit kecil bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan gerakan kaku, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, yang berarti " _jangan dilepas_ ".

 _CLEK_.

"Selamat pagi, aku akan--"

" _Mmhh_ —" Kyungsoo melepas tautan bibirnya dengan cepat ketika seseorang bersuara dari arah daun pintu. Dia menunduk malu menghadap sang dokter.

"Maaf telah mengganggu kegiatan kalian berdua," Kim Hee Mi tersenyum ramah. "Pasien Kim Jongin harus melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu. Jadi Tuan Do—" dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya, bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang mulai mendongakkan wajahnya. "—bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar dari bangsal?"

"Ah—" Kyungsoo menyingkir dengan cepat. "Maaf, _Uisa-nim_ ,"

Kim Hee Mi tertawa, diikuti dengan kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulut seorang perawat yang berdiri di belakang dokter tersebut.

Pemeriksaan berlangsung dua menit, dan Kim Hee Mi kembali meletakkan stetoskop di lehernya. Dia berbicara sebentar pada bawahannya itu, lalu tubuhnya menghadap penuh pada Kyungsoo.

"Kondisinya semakin membaik, detak jantungnya pun bergerak normal. Kupikir ini karena _morning kissed_ nya," Kim Hee Mi menjelaskan dengan gurauan sedikit di akhir kalimatnya. "Aku akan memberi laporan kondisi terakhir dari pasien Kim Jongin pada Yoora- _ssi_ ,"

" _Ne, Uisa-nim_." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"—Juga laporan sebelum aku masuk kemari," Kim Hee Mi menahan senyumnya, kemudian segera keluar dari ruang rawat Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerjap tidak percaya.

"A-apa?"

••••••

 _A/N:_

 _sorry for late update_ , _I was forgotten my password_ , jadi aku harus _reset password_ dulu dan baru bisa update sekarang.

 _I'm sorry_. dan untuk _review_ kalian, _I'll post in the next chapter. see you!_

Ah, _once more,_

apa ini cukup panjang? ;)


End file.
